La vengeance d'un coeur brisé
by LilyKiss
Summary: Cross, Maria, Mana... Quels liens peuvent-ils bien avoir ?


**Voilà une petite histoire sur un de mes personnages favoris de D-Gray Man, Cross Marian. Comme j'aime bien Maria et que j'éprouve une antipathie inexpliquée pour Mana, ça a donné ce qui suit. Bien sûr, ma grande copine Alma est dans le coup, comme d'habitude ! ^^  
**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur, je ne fait que les utiliser, à plus ou moins bon escient.**

* * *

Cross Marian était un coureur de jupons invétéré. Tout l'Ordre le savait, ainsi que bon nombre d'établissements chauds dans le monde entier.

En revanche, ce que peu de personnes au monde savait, c'était pourquoi il s'était transformé en un tel séducteur.

Il avait toujours attiré les femmes, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Adolescent déjà, il faisait tourner les têtes.

Il avait eu plusieurs aventures, plus ou moins sérieuses, avec des femmes de plus ou moins bonne vertu.

Puis, il avait découvert un homme qui avait chamboulé sa vie. Avant, pour lui, un homme se devait d'être avec une femme. C'était l'ordre logique des choses. La raison pour laquelle ils étaient sur Terre.

Rien n'avait prédestiné cette rencontre. Lors d'un voyage en Écosse, il était tombé sur ce village, tenu par un clan, comme bon nombre d'endroits au pays du chardon.

Il était rentré boire un verre à la taverne locale, et c'était retrouvé nez à nez avec deux jumeaux de son âge. Pourquoi avait-il éprouvé immédiatement de l'amitié pour l'un et de l'amour pour l'autre alors que seule la longueur de leurs cheveux les différenciait ? Il ne l'avait jamais su. Toujours est-il que Mana Campbell lui avait volé son cœur ce jour là.

Il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte. On ne se débarrasse pas de ces idées préconçues comme cela. Mais une fois qu'il s'était avoué à lui-même que ce beau brun lui plaisait plus que toutes les femmes qu'il avait rencontré, il découvrit un autre monde. D'abord celui de l'amour. Puis celui du Quatorzième. Et enfin la douleur affreuse de la trahison.

Si le Comte avait attaqué le clan, c'était parce qu'il avait un informateur à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un qui avait trahit par jalousie. Ce quelqu'un, c'était Mana. Il avait assassiné sa mère, son frère et sa famille aussi sûrement qui si c'était lui qui avait tenu l'épée du Comte.

Cross l'avait maudit pour cela. Au moment où il avait comprit que toutes ces morts résultaient de l'envie de son amant de posséder plus de pouvoir, son amour s'était changé en haine.

Et ironiquement, bien plus tard, il se retrouva a élever celui qui se considérait comme le fils de Mana. Il n'avait jamais pu avouer à Allen qui il avait vraiment été pour Mana, se bornant à raconter que celui-ci était devenu fou à la mort de son frère. Il n'aurait pas pu mettre son âme à nu de cette façon.

Mana avait laissé une plaie béante dans son cœur. Il pensait que rien ni personne ne pouvait la guérir. Il avait essayé, poussant à l'extrême les limites du bon goût, en passant chacune de ses nuits avec une femme différente, noyant son chagrin dans l'alcool. Pour un scientifique de la Congrégation, il était tombé bien bas. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait pu raconter à personne pourquoi son comportement avait changé du jour au lendemain. Pas sans dévoiler l'existence de Neah et ses plans, ce qu'il se refusait de faire.

C'était un soir où il était particulièrement bourré que l'Innocence l'avait choisi comme compatible. Curieusement. Ou peut-être avait-elle devinée que c'était dans cet état qu'il passerait la majorité de sa vie ? Toujours est-il qu'il était devenu exorciste. Il avait ainsi trouvé un moyen de plus de passer sa rage et son chagrin. En plus de l'alcool et des femmes, répandre le sang des akumas l'aidait à calmer ces émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui.

C'est lors d'une bataille – où plutôt d'un massacre – qu'il avait rencontré la deuxième personne capable de percer une brèche dans la muraille entourant son cœur.

Une jeune exorciste lui avait été désignée comme partenaire pour cette mission. Une jeune chanteuse émérite. L'Innocence avait remplacé ses cordes vocales, lui donnant la possibilité de les tuer rien qu'en chantant.

C'était une belle femme. Mais même au fond du trou, Cross n'avait jamais tenté de mettre une de ses collègues dans son lit. Trop de complications. Il préférait les femmes qu'ils ne croiseraient plus jamais par la suite.

Maria n'était pas comme les autres femmes de l'Ordre. La moitié était sous son charme, l'autre répugnée par son comportement. Seules deux femmes se tenaient entre ces camps. La maréchale qui lui avait appris à utiliser son innocence, Alma Karma, et Maria. Sa relation avec Alma était simple : du respect et de l'amitié. S'ils avaient, une seule et unique fois, franchi cette limite, c'était parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux bien trop bu, un soir où ils pensaient que le monde n'avait plus rien à leur offrir. C'était avant qu'elle ne rencontre Kanda et qu'elle en devienne complètement mordue. Dans un certain sens, Cross admirait cet homme. Il avait réussi là où des dizaines d'autres avaient échoués : garder Alma pour lui, à lui, pour toujours. Il était clair que même la mort aurait du mal à séparer ces deux-là. Cross, s'il éprouvait une pointe de jalousie en voyant leur bonheur, n'était pas jaloux de Kanda. Alma était son mentor sur la voie des exorcistes et une de ses amies les plus chères. Tout simplement.

Maria, en revanche, était un mystère. Il ne savait même pas de quel côté de la balance elle penchait.

Il le sut ce soir-là. Elle faisait partie de la première catégorie, tout en se refusant de n'être que la maîtresse d'un soir. S'il devait l'avoir, ce serait pour toujours.

Ce soir-là, il était couvert du sang de ses victimes, brisé, sous une pluie torrentielle. Cela faisait huit ans jour pour jour que Mana l'avait trahi. Les années passaient mais sa peine était aussi vive qu'au premier jour.

Maria n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant de le traîner à l'abri. Elle l'avait amené dans une auberge, réservé deux chambre et l'avait installé dans une des deux. Elle l'aurait sans doute laissé ressasser sa peine seul s'il ne s'était pas mis à pleurer.

D'habitude, il s'arrangeait pour que personne ne le voit. Quelques unes de ces maîtresses l'avait vu, et il avait pleuré plus d'une fois, l'alcool aidant, lorsqu'il buvait avec Alma. Cette femme était la seule personne capable de boire plus que lui en restant presque sobre. Dans ces moments, il lui avait a moitié raconté ses malheurs. Mais jamais il n'avait pleuré en face de quelqu'un qu'il côtoyait tous les jours et qui n'était pas son maître.

Il se souvenait que Maria avait eu un moment d'hésitation face à ses larmes. Puis elle s'était assise sur le lit à côté de lui, et il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas combien de temps au juste ils étaient restés ainsi. Même une fois ses sanglots calmés, elle n'avait pas fait mine de bouger.

Puis ils s'étaient embrassés. Sans même qu'ils sachent qui des deux avaient commencé. Lorsqu'il reprirent leurs respirations, elle sembla réagir et se leva. Il la retint par la main et s'allongea sur le lit. Debout, à côté de lui, ne sachant que faire, Maria le regardait en rougissant. Il fit mine de s'endormir et elle finit par se coucher contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Il enserra sa taille dans ses bras, comme un réflexe dans son sommeil. Elle se raidit, méfiante, puis finit par succomber à la fatigue à son tour.

Pour la première fois depuis des années Cross Marian s'endormit avec une femme dans les bras, sans lui avoir fait l'amour et en étant sobre. Et cette nuit là, aucun des cauchemars qui le hantait habituellement ne perturba son sommeil.

Au petit matin, lorsqu'il s'éveilla, elle n'était plus à côté de lui. Il la connaissait un peu et savait qu'elle devait réfléchir à comment réagir. Lorsqu'il la revit le midi dans la salle à manger de l'auberge. Il se demanda comment elle allait réagir. Allait-elle vouloir devenir sa maîtresse ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Il lui sembla qu'elle s'était décidé pour la deuxième option. Elle ne fit aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Il fut à la fois soulagé et déçu. Mais il se rendit vite compte que Maria était une femme plus complexe qu'il ne le pensait. Avant le départ de leur train pour retourner au QG, elle le coinça dans un recoin, l'embrassa à lui en faire perdre haleine, et reparti comme si de rien n'était.

Avec le recul, le plan de la jeune femme était simple et avait fonctionné à merveille. Elle ne voulait pas être l'amante d'une nuit. Et la seule solution pour éviter cela, c'était d'inverser les rôles. Il avait l'habitude que les femmes le poursuive. Cette fois, ce serait lui qui poursuivrait une femme. Et il l'avait fait. Leur petit jeu du chat et de la souris dura quelques mois, oscillant entre jalousie et désir. Il continua à mettre des femmes dans son lit, mais ne connaissait plus la paix que l'exorciste lui avait apporté.

Il finit par s'avouer vaincu. Maria avait réalisé ce que beaucoup de femmes avaient tenté sans succès. Elle avait refermé la blessure dans son cœur. Elle était toujours là, et elle lui faisait toujours mal, mais plus comme une vieille cicatrice que comme une plaie béante.

Du jour où il obtint d'elle son cœur et son corps, il ne toucha plus une seule autre femme. Il buvait, mais sans en abuser. La seule chose qu'elle ne parvint pas à lui faire arrêter, c'était la cigarette. C'était le seul bon souvenir qu'il gardait de Mana. Les cigarettes qu'ils fumaient après une nuit d'amour. C'était la seule chose de son ancien amant qu'il laissait empiéter sur son quotidien. Il avait besoin de se souvenir de Mana. Peut-être parce qu'il le haïssait. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait aimé. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement un de ses souvenirs nostalgiques que l'on conserve de ses aventures passées.

L'époque où lui et Maria étaient ensemble coïncidait sans doute avec les heures les plus lumineuses de l'Ordre. Tout n'était pas blanc, certainement pas, mais les exorcistes avaient encore l'impression d'être ''à la maison''. Alma et Kanda, en s'aimant sans se soucier des regards qui les fusillaient, avaient ouvert la voix à d'autres, lui et Maria y compris. L'amour et l'amitié effaçaient les horreurs dont ils étaient témoins jour après jour.

Il ne savait pas que Maria avait anticipé sa mort. Elle était amie avec Alma, il n'avait donc pas réagit lorsqu'elle passèrent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Il ne le comprit que lorsqu'il vit un étrange tatouage sur son cœur, une nuit. Alma avait hérité de leur côté commun de la génétique ces étranges pouvoirs. La maréchale aimait dire qu'elle était un peu sorcière sur les bords. Maria lui expliqua que c'était son assurance d'être toujours auprès de lui. Elle le suivrait par delà la mort.

Il s'était mis en colère, puis il avait compris. Elle savait qu'il ne survivrait pas s'il la perdait.

Et il avait fini par la perdre. Il avait toujours son corps et sa voix, mais ce n'étais pas Maria. Ce n'était pas la femme qu'il aimait. C'était une marionnette qui répondait au moindre de ses désirs. Cela lui brisait de le cœur de voir cette femme si forte et indépendante, qui ne s'était jamais entièrement soumise aux règles de l'Ordre obéir tel un pantin.

Il savait qu'elle avait voulu bien faire. Et en quelque part, elle avait réussi. S'il n'avait jamais été capable de poser les mains sur sa nouvelle arme, il pouvait la faire chanter. Alors, il fermait les yeux, et, l'espace d'un moment divin, il s'imaginait que c'était la femme qu'il aimait, en chair et en os, à côté de lui.

En acceptant que son corps ne connaisse jamais le repos éternel, Maria avait conservé son esprit. Il s'était embourbé à nouveau dans les femmes et l'alcool, mais plus jamais il ne se mettrait dans les mêmes états dont elle l'avait sorti. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela. Parce que, même s'il savait qu'elle était morte, à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de sa tombe, il se disait qu'elle le voyait. C'est pour cela qu'il lui avait bandé les yeux. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir ses yeux morts, et parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle le voit retomber encore et encore dans ses anciens vices. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne mourrait de cela.

Elle avait été une guerrière, elle était morte en guerrière. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour elle, c'était de mourir en guerrier. Il ne connaîtrait la paix que le jour où Maria la connaîtra. Le jour où le Comte mourra.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait continué dans la voie du Quatorzième. Parce qu'il était convaincu que c'était le moyen le plus rapide de faire payer le meurtre de Maria et la folie de Mana à ses ennemis.

* * *

 **PS : Ceux qui ont lu les scans des chapitre du futur tome 25 pas encore sorti savent que ce que je raconte sur Mana ne tiens plus trop debout, mais bon. Même si le fait qu'il est eu une liaison avec Cross et encore possible. J'ai écrit cette fic avant de savoir, et, pour tout dire, j'avais la flemme de tout réécrire.**

 **En prenant en compte ce que le Comte disait à la fin du tome 24, mon hypothèse pouvait coller, mais l'auteure vient de nous pondre un coup de maître. Même si, du coup, je suis ouverte à toute proposition sur le pourquoi du comment (attention, SPOILER !) si le Comte et Mana ne sont qu'une seule personne (je schématise, parce que c'est un brin plus complexe), comment le premier à pu changer le second en akuma qui a maudit Allen... J'avoue que je suis impatiente de savoir la suite !**


End file.
